The Wrong Feels
by YoungChanBiased
Summary: "LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU!" / "HYUNG! SEHUN TIDAK ADA!" / "cepat buka saja bajunya! Aku sudah tidak sabar," / 'Sehunnie dimana kau... Sehun...' / Mungkinkah Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk tetap hidup dan mengirimkan seorang penyelamat untuknya?/CHAP 3/KaiHun - KaiLu - KrisHun/ RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**The Wrong Feels - KaiHun**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**Author: YoungChanBiased/Lee HyeRi/Riry**  
**Diclaimer : Sehun milik Kai. Kai milik Sehun(?)**  
**kalaupun Sehun milik saya**  
**bakal saya kasihin sama Kai XD**  
**EXO punya Tuhan, orang tua, dan SM…. Fans tentunya^^b**  
**Pair(s): KaiHun/ slight KaiLu – KrisHun**  
**Rate: T**  
**Gendre: Romance/Family/comfort(?)**  
**Warn: Shounen-ai, BL, Typo(s)!, tidak sesuai EYD, gaje dan kenistaan lainnya.**  
**NO BASH! APA LAGI PAIRING NYA!**

**!**  
**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**.**

**The Wrong Feels - KaiHun**

_Chapter 1_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya di Dorm EXO.

Setelah selakukan berbagai aktifitas melelahkan biasanya mereka akan menghabiskan sedikit waktu bersama sebelum pergi kekamar masing-masing.

Terlihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang bermain Playstation diruang tengah dorm, Suho dan Kyungsoo yang mengobrol ringan, dan pasangan maknae yang sedang bermesraan di salah satu sofa yang menghadap kearah televisi.

Sehun menyederkan tubuhnya didada sang Hyung dan Jongin sendiri sedang memeluk pingang ramping milik kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung apa besok kita bisa membeli Bubble Tea?" Tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

Jongin yang sejak tadi menutup mata dan menikmati wangi yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu sontak membuka mata.

"Kau sudah membelinya tadi Sehun-ah~~" jawabnya seraya mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh mungil Sehun.

Mendengar itu Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"itu tadi Hyung~ besok berbeda!" ia mengangkat tubuhnya dari pelukan Jongin dan langsung menatap kekasihnya itu sebal.

"Kau sudah dewasa, jangan meminum minuman anak kecil seperti itu." Jongin mendengus menghadapi sikap manja maknae tercintanya ini.

"itu bukan minuman anak kecil! Bahkan Luhan hyung tidak pernah melarangku!" Sehun langsung berdiri dan berjalan sambil menghentakan kakinya ke arah Suho.

Jongin yang melihatnya hanya mengulum senyum.

Menggoda Sehun seperti itu adalah kepuasaannya. Sebenarnya bukannya ia tak ingin mengantar pacarnya yang super imut itu, ia hanya ingin menggodanya sebentar.

Melihat malaikat imutnya bertinggkah seperti itu membuat Jongin gemas dan ingin memakannya, tapi ia hanya bisa menahan nafsunya karna menurutnya ia dan Sehun belum cukup dewasa untuk melakukan hubungan sejauh itu. Jongin sih bisa bisa saja karna ia sudah banyak belajar dari beberapa video yang ia pinjam dari salah satu seniornya di SM, tapi Sehun? Ia yakin pria yang kelewat polos itu belum siap bahkan belum pernah membayangkannya sama sekali. Jadi bersabarlah Kim Jongin^^

"Thuho hyung~~" terdengar suara cadel Sehun dari arah dapur.

Jongin yakin kalau maknae itu akan mengadu pada Suho dan mengatakan kalau ia jahat karna tidak mau mengantarnya membeli Bubble Tea.

"Junmahao~ Junmahao~" Sehun terus saja memanggil-manggil sang leader yang ternyata sedang berada dikamar mandi.

Mendengar Sehun yang memanggil Suho dengan suara manja nya itu membuat Jongin merasa tidak suka.

Ia memang tidak akan suka bila Sehun berbagi aegyo pada orang lain, karna menurutnya Sehun hanya boleh bersikap manja padanya saja. Dia takut kalau Sehun menunjukan aegyo nya , semua yang melihatnya akan langsung jatuh cinta pada pria Milky-skin itu. Lagi pula siapa yang tahan dengan wajah imut dan suara cadelnya itu?

"apa yang kau perbuat padanya Kkamjong-ah?" Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk bermain games bersama Baekhyun ternyata menyadari adanya 'sedikit' keributan yang berasal dari pasangan termuda itu.

"tidak ada," balasnya seadanya.

dia sedang sibuk memperhatikan Sehun yang sepertinya sudah mengadu pada Kyungsoo, terlihat dari cara Kyungsoo berbicara padanya sambil mengelus-elus wajah mulus maknae manja itu. Hei! Itu membuat Jongin cemburu! Ia berdecak kesal, ini lah resiko memiliki pacar super imut seperti Oh SeHoon, di tambah lagi pacarnya itu mengidap sindrom '_**Hyungwhore**_' akut. Tapi apalah daya, ia sudah terjerat oleh pesona Oh Sehun dan tidak bisa keluar lagi dari jerat itu. *sumpah Jongin lebay -_- apa gue yang lebay?*

"jangan terlalu sering menggodanya Jongin-ah, sulit untuk membujuknya. Kau ingat kan terakhir kali saat kau menggodanya?"

Jongin sedikit tersadar saat Baekhyun berkata seperti itu.

Ya, ia ingat terakhir kali ia menggoda Sehun dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang harus dirawat dirumah sakit selama seminggu.

Mengingat itu membuat Jongin frustasi dan menyesal. Padahal masalahnya sangat sepele, ia hanya bercanda dengan Luhan untuk menggoda Sehun, tapi karna sikap maknaenya itu membuatnya menjadi bocah yang keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah.

Sehun langsung membentak Luhan-hyung-nya-yang-sangat-baik, melihat itu Jongin langsung memarahinya karna sudah bersikap tidak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua. Sehun langsung menangis dan mengunci diri dikamar, seharian ia tidak keluar dan karna khawatir, Suho meminta kunci duplikat pada pihak apartement.

Dan hal yang langsung membuatnya membeku ditepat adalah keadaan Sehun yang sangat memprihatinkan. Ia sesak nafas, karna terlalu lama menangis dan belum makan.

Ia hanya bisa terdiam melihat kekasihnya terkapar dengan nafas tersengkal.

Saat Kris menggotongnya barulah ia sadar kalau kekasihnya dalam keadaan sangat parah.

Yang memperparah keadaan adalah amukan dari Luhan, ia nyaris saja menampar wajah Jongin kalau saja Kris tidak berteriak kalau Sehun pingsan. Setelah itu Sehun masuk ICU dan harus dirawat satu minggu penuh, dan untungnya kekasihnya itu mau memaafkannya.

"Kai kau akan mengantar Sehun membeli Bubble Tea kan besok?"

Suho menghampirinya dengan wajah di-sagar-sangarkan.

Jongin memutar bola matanya. Ia yakin kalau kalimat yang dilontakan Leader tampan itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan melaikan sebuah pernyataan.

Ya! Tentu saja ia akan mengantarkan pacarnya itu dengan sepenuh hati. Tidak usah diminta orang lain.

Kadang Jongin kesal sendiri. Kenapa terlalu banyak orang yang ikut campur dalam hubungannya dan Sehun? Hei, ia juga maknae! Ia juga ingin dirinya menang. Tapi sudahlah, ia yakin ia tidak akan menang jika semua Hyungnya membela pacarnya itu.

"iya Hyung aku tau, aku hanya bercanda dengannya…" Jongin berdiri, berjalan melewati Suho dan menghampiri Sehun yang sedang cemberut di pangkuan Kyungsoo. Hei, sejak kapan posisi mereka bedua sepanas ini!

Ia meraih tangan Sehun dan menariknya pelan.  
"Kim Jongin menyebalkan." Baru saja Jongin ingin meminta maaf, Sehun sudah membuatnya sweatdrop. Dasar bocah, pikirnya.  
"iya iyaa.. aku minta maaf ne?" Kai mengusap-usah rambut blonde pacar manjanya itu. Sehun menjawab dengan wajah yang imut, oh dan jangan lupakan kebiasaannya yang sering menjilat bibirnya-yang membuat Jongin hampir hilang kendali. Jongin sabar ne?^^

"sudah-sudah kalian Jangan betengkar, cepat pergi tidur! Dan hei kalian juga! berhenti bermain game. Cepat pergi tidur!" Suho mulai menunjukan ke-Leader-an nya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan adik-adiknya tidur terlalu malam, walaupun kesibukan EXO tidak terlalau 'menggila', tapi mereka harus tetap berlatih untuk persiapan comeback mereka.

Suho berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol –yang sepertinya tidak mendengar ucapannya -ingin langsung mematikan playstation itu.

"Hyung handphone-mu berbunyi," suara Kyungsoo terpaksa membuatnya kembali berbalik.

tidak berpikir lama bagi Suho untuk menggangkat panggilan itu.

"Yobseyo? …Hyung wae? …..Ah~~ arraseo arraseo, ne,ne.." Suho mengakhiri sambungan telpon itu diiringi tatapan penasaran dari para member- kecuali BaekYeol tentunya.

"aku harus ke bandara, ada masalah disana.. baru saja menejer-hyung menelponku," seakan mengerti arti tatapan untuknya Suho menjelasakan.

Namun ketiganya masih memandang bingung. Masalah? Ya masalah apa?

"Kai ikut denganku ke bandara sekarang," Suho tidak lagi mengiraukan tatapan penasaran itu, ia lebih baik bergegas untuk segera berangkat. Mengambil jaket di kamar dan bersiap. Karna sebentar lagi menejer-hyung akan menjemputnya.

"Hyung ada apa?" Jongin mengikutinya dibelakang, ah benar ia belum mejelaskan.  
"Luhan-Hyung dan Kris-Hyung tidak bisa kembali ke China, ada masalah dengan passport mereka."  
"cepat ambil jaketmu dan bergegas, Menejer-Hyung sedang menuju kesini,"

"ada apa Hyung?" Kyungsoo dan Sehun ikut begabung. Mereka terlihat was-was melihat tingkah Suho seperti terburu-buru, dan juga telpon tadi, apa maksudnya?  
"kalian tidurlah, aku dan Kai akan ke bandara menjemput Luhan-Hyung dan Kris-hyung,"

"aku ikut Hyung~"

Ish.

Suho mendesah kecil.

Ya iya lupa, pasti si kecilnya itu ingin ikut.

Tapi baru saja menejer mereka mengirim pesan kalau hanya ia dan Kai yang pergi. Dan memperingatkan untuk Sehun tidak ikut bersama mereka. Suho juga sadar larangan menejernya itu, semakin banyak member EXO-K yang ikut kebandara akan semakin membuat Fans ricuh. Ia Leader, tentu saja ia dipercaya dan akan bertanggung jawab terhadap anggotanya, dan Kai, ia yakin pasti menejer mengandalkan kemandiriannya karna salah satu maknae itu mempunyai sikap yang dewasa dan bisa menghendel keadaan kacau-walau terkadang kekanakan juga. Nah bagaimana dengan Sehun? Tentu saja menejer tidak akan mengambil resiko membawa anak seperti itu. Sehun terlalu polos, apa lagi mengingat banyak fans noona yang memburunya, bisa-bisa habis anak itu. Lagi pula Sehun belum bisa menjaga diri sepenuhnya. Dan ia tidak akan mengambil resiko itu.

"tidak, kau dirumah Sehun-ah, tidurlah.. Hyung tidak akan lama," ujar Suho lebut sambil mengelus rambut Sehun sayang.

Ia harus pintar-pintar bersikap pada bocah manja semacam Sehun itu, ia tau jika jawabannya tidak mengenakan pasti Sehun akan merajuk. Ya walapun ia tidak yakin bisa merayu maknae cadel itu.

"aku ingin ikut~"

Mulaikan? Runtuk Suho dalam hati.

Tuhan kenapa kami mempunyai maknae seimut dia?

Bagaimana ini? ia pasti akan kalah dengan rengekan bayi besar itu.

Suho menatap Jongin meminta bantuan. Jongin yang sibuk memasang jaket hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya tidak tau. Ya memang ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana? Ia tidak mau ambil alih, yang ada Sehun akan bertambah marah padanya.

Bukannya menjawab permintaan Sehun, Suho malah berjalan menuju Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan dunia mereka.

Sehun meneriakan protes dan berkali-kali meneriakan 'Junmahao~ Junmahao~- yang membuat Suho sakit telinga sekaligus senang.

"Chanyeol Baekhyun, rayu maknae kalian supaya ia tidak merengek minta ikut! Cepat!" Suho berjongkok ditengah-tengah mereka dan berbisik.  
"ada apa lagi sih Hyung? Suruh saja Jongin," protes Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengganguk.

Suho menggeram, kenapa Happy Virus Couple ini susah sekali disuruh? Ia pusing, ia harus bergegas, dan lagi teriakan 'Junmahao' dari Sehun tidak berhenti! Membuat kepalanya mau pecah saja-tapi ia tetap senang XD.

"Dengar, aku dan Kai harus bergegas ke bandara menjemput Kris-hyung dan Luhan-hyung. Kalian tau kan banyak fans disana? Sehun tidak mungkin ikut!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seketika menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Walapun Suho adalah Leader yang sangat lembut, tapi jika Suho sudah berkata dengan intonasi sedikit tinggi ia langsung akan menurut. Ya bagaimanapun Kim Junmyun itu Leader mereka.

"Ne Hyung!" keduanya langsung berdiri menuju Sehun yang merengek di pelukan Kyungsoo, sedangkan Jongin hanya bisa mengutuk kemesraan SooHun itu. '_**HYUNGWHORE**_!' teriaknya dalam hati.

"Sehunnie~ ayo kita main aja!" rayu Chanyeol.

Jongin tertawa dalam hati. Memangnya bisa? Coba saja~~

"ayo kau mau main apa? Harvestmoon? Dora? Kalo nggak Shaun The Sheep? Aku dan Chanyeol sedang bermain itu,"

Jongin sweatdrop. Benarkah mereka itu berumur 20 tahun? -_-'

"mau makan_ ice cream?"_

"beli Bbubble Tea yuk!"

"kita masak aja!"

"Aku ajarin pakai eyeliner ya!"

Sehun tidak menghiraukannya. Ia berbalik menuju Suho dan siap untuk merayunya.

"Junmahao~~ aku ingin ikut ."

Jangan wajah itu lagi…. Harap Suho dalam hati.

"Sehunnie.. disana banyak Fans, itu berbahaya.. kami hanya menjemput Luhan-Hyung dan Kris-Hyung, hanya sebentar lalu kembali arra?"  
"aniyo~~ Thehun ikut ne?^^"

oh hell, adakah pria berumur 18 tahun yang lebih imut dari ini?  
_'apa yang di lakukan oleh orang tua Sehun dulu?'_

Suho mengerjap, no Junmyun.. dia itu kekasih Jongin!

Suho menggeleng-geleng panic. Apa yang harus ia perbuat? Menejer-hyung pasti sudah menunggunya di depan apartement.

"Sehun mengertilah," Kyungsoo memberi nasehat yang sepertinya tidak akan didengar Sehun.

Sehun berlari kekamar dan mengambil sweaternya.  
"ayo berangkat!" serunya riang yang langsung mengundang tatapan frustasi dari para Hyungnya.  
"Ayo hyung~~" Sehun meraih tangan Suho dan menariknya kearah pintu.  
"Jongin-Hyung ayooo~~"  
Semua member saling menatap frustasi dan berakhir dengan dengusan pasrah. Ya sudah mau bagaimana lagi? Pikir mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju pintu utama apartement, Suho berpikir alasan apa yang harus berikan pada menejer-hyung ? padahal beliau sudah menyuruh mereka semua tidur satu jam yang lalu, lalu apa yang menejernya katakan kalau dia melihat Sehun bersamanya dan Jongin?  
Suho melirik Sehun yang sedang bergelayut riang dilengan Jongin. Dasar makane, habis manis sepah dibuang(?)

Dan benar saja, saat sudah sampai didepan apartement, Van mereka sudah terparkir disana.  
Tak lama kemudian kaca mobil itu terbuka dan menampilkan wajah sang menejer yang terlihat bingung.  
Suho menelan ludahnya.

'Matilah aku..'

**-TBC-**

Note: Ini fanfic petama aku di acc ini, sebelumnya aku ngapus PN aku TT. Pasti user lama masih kenal kan sama aku? Haha :P

Ini baru Chap awal, baru pengenalan dan belum ada konflik.

dan pasti banyak banget typo kan? aku tuh paling males nyari-nyari typo -_- udah kebiasaan nggak di edit-edit lagi.

Aku bakal terusin ff ini kalo banyak yang review kkkk soalnya kalo nggak ada yang baca kan juga males

review juga bisa bikin aku semangat nulisnya^^

Aku nggak nerima flame dan bash! Apa lagi tentang pairing nya. Kalo nggak suka nggak usah baca. Kalo mau bikin sendiri aja sesuka hati :P

Makasih ya yang udah nyempetin baca^^

Dan jangan lupa review yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~ *Bbuing-Bbiung bareng TaoHun*


	2. Chapter 2

The** Wrong Feels - KaiHun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**Author: YoungChanBiased/Lee HyeRi/Riry**  
**Diclaimer : Sehun milik Kai. Kai milik Sehun. kalaupun Sehun milik saya**  
**bakal saya kasihin sama Kai XD dan saya bakal nikah sama Wu Yi Fan(?) *dibakar***  
**EXO milik Tuhan, mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan SM…. Fans tentunya^^b**  
**Pair(s): KaiHun/ slight KrisHun - KaiLu**  
**Rate: T **  
**Gendre: Romance/Family/Comfort/Angst(?)**  
**Warn: Shounen-ai, BL, Typo(s)!, tidak sesuai EYD, gaje dan kenistaan lainnya.**  
**NO FLAME! NO BASH! APA LAGI PAIRING NYA!**

**!**  
**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Wrong Feels - KaiHun**

_Chapter 2_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Untuk beberapa saat Sehun tidak bisa membaca situasi.

Ketika sang Leader yang seperti dipelototi oleh menejer mereka dan bagaimana Hyungnya itu dibawa berlainan kearah dengannya.

Setelah itu yang ia tau adalah wajah Suho yang terlihat tidak baik. Ia seperti habis memuntahkan banyak siput dari mulutnya.

Sehun juga bingung kenapa ketiga orang yang lebih dewasa itu terlihat bersitegang padahal sejak tadi ia sudah melancarkan 'Bbuing-Bbuing' andalannya.

Saat 30 menit lamanya mereka diperjalanan-tanpa ada percakapan sama sekali, barulah ia menyadari kalau ini semua karna ulahnya. Ya, karna ia memaksa ikut.

"Hyung, mianhae..," ia berucap lirih seraya menundukan kepalanya. Disamping kirinya, kekasihnya-Jongin meremas jemarinya seakan memberitahu kalau ia mengerti dan tidak mengiginkan ini dibahas. Toh semuanya sudah terjadi.

Tapi tidak bagi Sehun, ia yakin kalau tadi Suho dimarahi oleh menejer mereka karna dirinya. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan Hyungnya itu menanggung kesalahan itu sendiri. Lagi pula ini 100% salahnya, bukan salah Suho. Dan detik itu barulah Sehun sadar, selama ini apa yang ia lakukan? Merengek seperti bayi? Meminta apapun yang terlintas diotaknya tanpa memikirkan apa yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang sekitarnya. Kekanakan sekali dia.

Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak saat menyadari kalau ia selalu menjadi beban. Ia merasa sangat menyesal telah bersikap kekanakan dan selalu menyusahkan orang lain. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa membohongi diri sendiri bahwa itu lah dirinya, Oh Sehun, sosok Maknae yang merasa ingin dilindungi dan disayang, namun sebelumnya ia tidak pernah berfikir kalau semua yang ia perbuat itu tidak akan menimbulkan masalah. Ya, iya menyesal.. dan ingin minta maaf.

"menejer-hyung… apa kau marah pada Suho-hyung?" Sehun menatap sang menejer yang sedang duduk disebelah kursi kemudi.

Menejernya diam. Yang terdengar hanya helaan nafasnya yang berat. Dan langsung membuat Sehun frustasi.

"kalau Hyung memang marah, itu semua salah ku, aku yang memaksa Suho-hyung walaupun ia sudah melarangku,"

Sehun merasa jemarinya samakin digenggam erat. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa merasakan kalau kekasihnya itu sedang menatapnya penuh harap. Ia tau Jongin pasti keberatan jika bertindak seperti ini. Walau ia Maknae apa salah jika sesekali ia berkata layaknya seorang dewasa? Ia hanya ngin mempertanggung-jawabkan perbuatannya. Tak salahkan?

"kalau hyung ingin marah, marahi saja aku, jangan Suho-hyung. Ini semua salahku," Sehun merasa matanya panas. Ia memang cengeng jika ia melakukan suatu kesalahan. Tapi ia tidak boleh menangis, Jongin pasti tidak akan menyukainya.

"Sehun-ah…," Suho yang duduk di jok tengah menatap Sehun sendu seakan berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja walaupun jelas sekali kalau raut wajahnya berkata sebaliknya.

"Aniyo….. Hyung mianhae…,"

"Sehun-ah, aku memang marah pada Suho karna ini. Tapi sudahlah tidak usah dibahas."

"tapi hyung-"

Sehun menundukan kepalanya.

"aku merasa bersalah. Mianhanda hyung.. tolong jangan marahi Suho-hyung,"

Suho menatap Sehun, adik terkecilnya itu memang terkadang sangat menyebalkan, tapi ia selalu bisa mengakhiri kesalahannya itu dengan rasa sayang yang bertambah dalam. Dibalik sikap kekanakan dan manja itu Suho bisa melihat sikap tanggungjawab yang besar. Dan cara ia mengakui kesalahan yang ia perbuat sangatlah polos, membuat yang melihatnya langsung akan memaafkannya.

"ya aku mengerti, tapi saat sudah sampai dibandara kau tunggulah didalam mobil, terlalu berbahaya jika kau ikut kedalam, arra?"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat seseorang disebelahnya menggeram karna merasa gemas.

"apa boleh Jongin –hyung tinggal?" Sehun melancarkan puppy eyesnya pada menejer yang sedang menatapnya dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

"ani..,"

"ugh, kalau begitu aku dengan siapa disini?" Sehun menghempaskan punggungnya di senderan jok. Kenapa rasanya Aegyo nya tidak berfungsi sama sekali hari ini?

"salah sendiri kenapa kau memaksa ikut." Jongin mengacak rambut kekasihnya yang sedang cemberut itu.

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya.

"kau tidak suka aku ikut? Aku bisa turun sekarang,"

Jongin tercengang. Kenapa sih kekasihnya ini sangat sensitive hari ini? Dia PMS? -_-'

Terdengar suara tawa yang tertahan, sudah diketahui semua yang disana menahan tawa- mendengar kalimat setengah mengancam dari Oh Sehun-kecuali Jongin yang sedang memutar bola matanya bosan.

'_mulai lagi….'_

Tak lama kemudian terjadilah rayu –merayu ala Kim Jongin yang berakhir dengan kemesraan yang membuat tiga orang lain iritasi.

* * *

"Hyung, Sehun tidur, bagaimana?"

Jongin memanggil Suho-setengah berteriak setengah berbisik-yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk turun. Mereka sudah sampai di area basement bandara internasional Incheon dan kekasihnya itu tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Bangunkan saja Jongin-ah~" jawab Suho seraya membenarkan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut.

Jongin menatap kekasihnya yang sedang terlelap dibahunya. Untuk sesaat Jongin lupa cara bernafas karna wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Dan hebusan hangat yang berasal dari kekasihnya benar-benar membuatnya terlarut.

_Wajah ini begitu indah. Bersih, putih bak pualam , tak ada cacat sedikitpun. Nyaris sempurna._

Tatapannya beralih kebibir sang kekasih yang setengah terbuka.

_Bibir itu….. berwarna ranum ….. dan hembusan hangat itu…._

Tanpa sadar Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya, bibirnya kebibir kekasihnya.

Ia menutup mata, bersiap merasakan manisnya bibir sang kekasih yang hampir seminggu ini tidak ia kecap rasanya.

_Sedikit lagi…._

Ia bisa merasakan jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis….

Menipis…

Dan…

"YA KIM JONGIN!"

Gagal.

Shit!

"Ya ya ya! Jangan berbuat mesum disini Jongin-ah! Apa kau tidak mendengar dari tadi aku memanggilmu?"

Jongin tertawa salah tingakah melihat sang menejer dan Suho yang menatapnya seperti seorang tersangka-percobaan- pencabulan.

Ayolah.. hanya satu kecupan saja.

"hyung biarkan saja Sehun tertidur disini, lagi pula ia tidak akan ikut kan?" Jongin tidak tega membangunkan Sehun yang terlihat sangat pulas. Ia pasti kelelahan. Lagi pula Sehun tidak akan ikut bersama mereka kan?

"kalau dia bangun dan mencari kita bagaimana?"

"tidak akan Hyung, kita hanya sebentar kan? Pasti ia masih tertidur."

Jongin mengambil bantal Panda dan dengan hati-hati merebahkan tubuh kekasihnya itu.

'_eh? Bagaimana bisa ada boneka milik Zitao disini?'_

mengelus rambut almont itu. Ia sempat mengecup bibir tipis milik kekasihnya itu sebelum keluar.

ia berjalan mengikuti sang menejer yang sudah berjalan duluan- melewati Suho yang terlihat seperti berfikir sesuatu.

"cepat Hyung~" terdengar suara Jongin yang membuyarkan lamunan Suho.

'Sehun ditinggal sendiri?' batinnya.

"Jongin-ah, kenapa Sehunnie ditinggal?" Suho berkata pada Jongin yang sedang berjalan disebelahnya.

"dia sedang tidur Hyung, biarkan saja pasti dia lelah,"

Hening.

Mereka berdiri didepan pintu lift dengan beberapa petugas bandara.

Suho masih bergelut dengan pikiran buruk yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"ayo kita kembali,"

Jongin menatap Suho heran, "memangnya kenapa Hyung? Biarkan dia tidur,"

Suho berpikir, ada yang salah disini, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Meninggalkan sang maknae sendiri membuatnya khawatir.

Sehun bukanlah Jongin yang bangun tidur bisa langsung melompat kesana-kemari. Sehun akan seperti anak hilang jika ia bangun tidur dan butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk menyadari sekelilingnya. Ya, Suho adalah _roommate_-nya dan ia tau betul tentang itu.

Tapi… ini sudah setengah jalan. Tidak mungkin ia kembali kesana.

Ah, ini pasti hanya kekhawatirannya saja yang berlebihan. Mungkin ia tidak terbiasa meninggalankan Sehun yang tidur sendiri. Karna ia terbiasa menemani Sehun saat pria imut itu tertidur.

_Ya, semua nya akan baik-baik saja…_

* * *

Sehun membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Dan saat itu juga nyeri langsung manjalar dikepalanya.

"dimana…," ia bergumam seraya memangi kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. Pandangannya masih menghitam.

Ia mengangkat tubuhnya, mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Menormalkan kerja retinanya.

Ia berada di sebuah mobil;

Yang sepertinya di area parkir,

Ia mengerjap bingung. Bagaimana ia bisa disini?

"dimana…," ia bergumam lagi. Nyeri dikepalanya berangsur hilang. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan anemia-nya akan kambuh jika ia tiba-tiba terbangun.

Ah!

Sehun mengingatnya. Tadi ia tertidur saat diperjalanan menuju bandara.

"mungkin ini sudah sampai…," ia mengusap matanya perlahan dan kembali menatap kesekitar.

Tapi mengapa ia sendiri?

"Hyung~~ Jongin-Hyung?"

"Suho-Hyung…..menejer-Hyung…,"

Sehun keluar dari mobil, ia menatap kesekelilingnya yang sangat sepi. Ya tentu saja area parkir sepi. Apa lagi dini hari seperti ini.

"ah mereka meninggalkanku!"

Sehun kesal sendiri. Kenapa ia tidak dibangunkan? Setidaknya ada seseorang yang menemaninya disini!

Setelah puas mengumpat, akhirnya ia kembali masuk kedalam mobil.

Duduk dijok paling belakang dan memeluk boneka panda yang diberikan Tao beberapa waktu lalu.

Bermenit-menit sudah waktu yang Sehun lewatkan tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia hanya bersenandung kecil berusaha menghilangkan rasa takut yang mulai menjalar ditulang belakangnya.

Area parkir ini sangat seram, lampunya pun redup, hanya penerangan remang.

lama kelamaan juga Sehun merasa takut dengan situasi seperti ini.

Sehun memutuskan keluar, mungkin saja disekitar sini ada yang kedai Bubble Tea.

Ia berjalan keluar area parkir itu, tak lupa mamakai beberapa 'alat' untuk penyamaran.

Sehun ingat, dulu ia pernah membeli Bubble Tea di daerah sini. Chanyeol memberitahunya, dan mereka pergi bersama Kris yang entah mengapa ingin ikut. Memang agak sedikit jauh dari gedung bandara Incheon, tapi tak apa-apalah dari pada ia harus menunggu didalam mobil sendiri. Memangnya tidak seram apa? Pikirnya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi .

* * *

Kris langsung berdiri dari kursinya saat mendengar riuhnya teriakan fans. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Suho dan Jongin yang berjalan berdesak-desakan dengan para fans. Disisi lain ia melihat sang menejer- dan beberapa petugas- yang menjauhkan beberapa fans yang seperti ingin 'memakan' idola mereka itu.

Kris merenyit, seperti ada yang mengganjal di otaknya..

"mana Sehunnie?" Kris menoleh kearah Luhan yang ternyata sudah berdiri disampingnnya.

_Ya, benar, Sehun.. dimana anak itu?_

"mana Sehun?" kris mendengar Luhan kembali bergumam, kali ini ia mondar-mandir mencari sosok maknae yang tidak terlihat diantara kerumbunan orang yang sedang berteriak histeris itu.

Kris melangkan maju, menempel pada dinding kaca pembatas ruangan itu. Mencari sosok Oh Sehun, namun tidak ada.

Bukankah beberapa menit lalu menejer mereka menelpon bahwa Sehun ikut. Tapi dimana anak itu?

Tak lama Suho dan Jongin serta menejer mereka sampai di ruangan tunggu yang tembus pandang itu. Sedangkan para petugas menjaga pintu penghubung agar tidak ada fans yang mencoba menerobos masuk.

"mana Sehun?" Tanya Kris langsung. Ia tak bisa menghilangkan nada cemas yang reflek keluar dari mulutnya. Ia hampir saja tidak mempercayai nada cemas yang ia lontarkan itu kalau saja bukan suaranya yang keluar.

Jongin menoleh mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut.

"mana Sehunnie?" kali ini Luhan yang bertanya. Terlihat guratan kekhawatiran diwajahnya. ya, sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau salah satu angota tertua di EXO ini sangat _overprotective _terhadap sang Maknae.

"Sehun sedang tidur dimobil Hyung," Jongin menjawab seraya melepaskan topi yang ia pakai dan mengipas-gipaskan kewajahnya. Ia merasa sangat gerah setelah dihimpit banyak orang seperti tadi. Suho yang duduk tak jauh darinya melakukan hal yang sama. 'bertarung' melawan fans tidaklah semudah orang lain pikirkan.

"apa?" Luhan setengah berteriak.

"ia bersama siapa?" Kris berdiri didepan Jongin yang masih terengah. "sendiri," jawab Jongin ringan.

"sendiri kau bilang?!" kali ini Kris, tapi ia benar-benar berteriak.

Semua yang berada disana terkejut, tak terkecuali sang menejer yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Lagi pula siapa yang tidak terkejut mendengar Leader 'sebenarnya' berteriak dan … terlihat _shock?_

Jongin mendelik Kris. Kenapa Leader EXO itu terlihat sepanik itu? Lagi pula ini bukan hal serius kan? Ia hanya meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang tidur. Tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan kan? Lagi pula Sehun sudah besar, kenapa para Hyung nya itu memperlakukan Sehun seperti anak TK yang belum bisa menyeberang jalan sendiri? -Yah memang kenyataannya sih kalau Sehun selalu berpegang pada tangan Baekhyun saat menyeberang jalan. Tapi ini lain.. ayolah Sehun sudah berumur 18 Tahun~

"memangnya kenapa Hyung?" Jongin tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan perasaan aneh yang menyelinap dalam hatinya. Ya, Kris adalah seorang Leader, patut saja jika ia mengkhawatirkan anggotanya. Apa lagi objek pembicaraan mereka adalah yang termuda. Wajar saja…

Jongin hanya mendelikan bahunya saat Kris tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah menghampiri sang menejer yang sedang berbicara dengan Luhan.

Setelah itu menejernya langsung menyuruh mereka bergegas pulang. Tapi kali ini melalui jalur lain, yang sepertinya tidak akan banyak fans seperti jalan sebelumnya.

Dan sekali lagi Jongin melihat wajah khawatir Kris. Ia akan merasa wajar jika melihat Luhan diposisi itu. Tapi ini Kris..

Kim Jongin.. Wu Yi Fan adalah seorang Leader.

Ya, Jongin tahu, dan sekali lagi ia berpikir positif.

* * *

"ah, aku harus melewati jalan itu dulu,"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap jalan setapak yang berada tak jauh didepannya.

Sehun sudah berjalan lumayan jauh dari tempatnya semula. Dan seingatnya ia harus melewati jalan sempit itu dulu barulah ia bertemu kedai Bubble Tea.

Sehun menatap jalanan kecil yang menyerupai gang itu. Jalan dihadapannya itu sangat gelap, hanya ada cahaya remang-remang dari lampu neon yang sepertinya hampir mati. Gang itu semakin terlihat gelap karna terhimpit oleh dua gedung tinggi yang kelihatannya sudah tidak terpakai.

Sehun perfikir sebentar. Ia memang takut dengan gelap, setiap malam saja ia ditemani Jongin untuk mengambil air minum. Tapi kali ini apa iya ia harus menyerah dengan ketakutannya itu? Ia sudah berjalan jauh untuk mendapatkan minuman favorite-nya, tidak mungkin ia kembali berbalik padahal kedai Bubble Tea itu sudah tidak seberapa jauh lagi.

Ah kenapa ia tidak berfikir kalau jalanan sempit ini pasti akan menyeramkan pada malam hari. Tapi ya sudah lah, ia terlanjur berada disini.

Akhirnya Sehun melangkah ragu-ragu kedalam jalanan gelap itu.

Berkali-kali ia meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Yang ia perlukan hanyalah rileks.

Sehun berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran buruknya dengan membayangkan wajah Jongin yang sedang bercanda dengannya.

Kim Jongin yang baik.. sabar.. hangat.., namun kadang menyebalkan. Kim Jongin yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak ia menjadi trainee di SM.

Kim Jongin yang pintar dalam _dance, _Kim Jongin yang mempunyai kulit yang berbanding terbalik dengan kulit susu miliknya. Kim Jongin yang selalu marah jika ia terlalu dekat dengan Luhan. Kim Jongin yang selalu menganggu HunHan moment-dengan _deathglare_-nya- saat dirinya dan Luhan sedang melakukan _Fanservice._

Kadang Sehun bingung sendiri, Jongin selalu saja cemburu jika ia melakukan _Fanservice _dengan Luhan, tapi dia juga sering melakukannya dengan Luhan, bahkan dengan Kyungsoo. Dasar Kim Jongin _nappeun_!

Ya Kim Jongin itu, walau ia terlihat sangat _manly_, tapi terkadang ia terlihat _cute_. Sehun pernah mengatakan fakta itu disebuah wawancara dan membuat Jongin merengut sepanjang hari.

Dan satu lagi fakta yang tidak akan berubah tentang Kim Jongin dimata dan hatinya:

Kim Jongin yang selalu ia cintai.

Sehun tertawa kecil karna pikirannya sendiri. Memikirnya Kim Jongin memang tidak ada habisnya.

Ia sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti itu.

"eung?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, ia mendengar sayup-sayup orang yang sedang tertawa.

Ada orang? Pikirnya bingung.

Setelah itu ia mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya. Dan gelak tawa aneh yang semakin terdengar jelas di indra mendengarannya.

Sehun tidak berpikir negatif, mungkin saja ada orang yang juga sedang melewati jalan ini. Lagi pula ini jalan umum kan? Pasti banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disini.

Sehun mulai melangkah lagi, namun langkahnya sangat lambat. Kali ini perasaannya benar-benar takut. Siapa orang yang mau melewati jalan sepit dan gelap seperti ini. Dan hawa yang lembab seakan mematahkan segala opininya. Jalanan ini benar-benar tidak pernah dilewati.

Sebaiknya ia pergi sebelum-

"siapa disana?"

Deg.

Langkah Sehun terhenti. Namun ia tidak mau berbalik.

"wah lihat! ada anjing kecil yang tersesat disini,"

Setelah kalimat itu , Sehun kembali mendengar gelak tawa mengerikan. Dan bisa ia tebak kalau jumlah mereka lebih dari tiga orang.

"hei, anjing kecil,"

Sehun merasa ada langkah yang mendekatinya.

Dan itu terlalu cepat. Bahkan perintah otak nya saja belum terproses sempurna.

Ia baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya ketika tiba-tiba sebuah cekalan keras mendarat di lengannya.

'_Hyung…..'_

* * *

**-TBC-**

CHAPTER 2 YEAY^^

Saya harap reader tidak kecewa dengan Chapter ini :D

Setelah Chapter ini konflik akan dimulai, dan dimulailah juga penderitaan Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin hahaha *ketawa nista*

Dan perlu kalian tau, saya ini benar-benar amatir. Walau sudah menulis banyak fiksi, tapi saya tetaplah seorang yang tidak bisa menulis kalimat tepat dan baku. Dan EYD! Tolong dimaklumi, saya buruk sekali dalam hal itu. Jadi tolong dimaafkan bahasa yang acak-acakan ini ya^^ *bow*

Satu lagi deh, mata saya itu bermasalah, minus dua yang tidak mau memakai kacamata karna takut terlihat semakin cupu -_-

Chapter 2 ini udah saya cek berulang-ulang, dan kalau masih ada typo, saya nggak tau yang patut disalahkan itu siapa. Pak RT? -_-

-ABAIKAN-

Sebenernya chap2 ini udah rampung 1 hari sesudah chap 1 publish. Tapi saya memutuskan untuk update seminggu sekali, kelamaan nggak?

Dan masalah rating, saya sih mau-mau aja naikin jadi M atau semi-M, tapi nggak bisa bikinnya hiks ;_; bacanya pernah sih, tapi bikin? Sungguh tak pernah terpikirkan -_- ya anggap saja saya masih dibawah umur laaaah ~~` XD

* * *

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**Namy** : ini udah update ya^^ terimakasih sudah mereview

**ichizuki takumi**: hahaha kok Sehun kaya bang toyib? XDD  
aku juga suka banget Uke!Sehun, dia emang ditakdirkan jadi uke :P  
btw di fav story aku banyak Kaihun^^  
ne~ terimakasih sudah mereview^^  
Bbuing~ Bbuing~~ XD

**pepiqyu**: gomawo ya reviewnya^^  
aku juga suka KaiHun dan *jujur* anti banget sama HunKai. ya ampun Kai itu seme titik(?) gila banget kalo dia jadi uke O_O agak keli dan nggak kebayang XD  
btw di fav story aku banyak KaiHun lho. cek aja^^  
ne~~

**tiikaaa**: kyaaa Sehun itu emang ditadirkan jadi Uke XDD  
Sehun kenyataannya emang gitu, dia itu manjanya subahanallah -_-'  
hahaha BaekYeol emang gitu(?) *kalo yang ini boong -_-*  
btw makasih ya udah baca dan review^^

**evilfish1503** : waaaa aku juga KaiHun Hard Shipper . *tos*  
iya silahkan fav-in~~  
Sehun emang imut . *tiba2 mimisan*  
ok diusahain minggu ini chap 2nya^^  
makasih banget ya udah baca dan RNR^^

**nelf thehunnie**: haha akhirnya eonni muncul juga XDD  
IYA EMANG SEHUN UNYU EON! but... sekap? kamar? buat sendiri? -_-  
buahahahahaha boleh eon copy aja XD  
iya ntar mau aku periksa dulu typonya -_- nggak nyangka bejibun gitu eon Y_Y  
waaaaa nggak tau eon(?) #plaked  
gomawo ya eon review ya^^

**Riyoung Kim**: ok^^  
trims buat review nya~

**Oh Jizze**: aku bakal update seminggu sekali kekeke~~ XD  
eh KaiHun itu bukan crack pair kok, mereka official^^  
terimakasih udah review Jizze-ssi^^

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**: sehun emang suka ngerengek kok -_- Hyungdeul nya sendiri yang bilang XD  
trims udah review^^

**biHun-luHan**: aduh maaf ya, mata saya ini memang bermasalah T^T Insya Allah chap 2 ini nggak banyak deh *nggak yakin*

bukan KrisHan tapi KrisHun kekeke XD iya ini sudah update ya^^ maaf lama :P terimakasih review nya Bihun-ssi :")

**Kadera**: AYO TOS!^^ iya emang Thehunnie itu kelewat imut XD dia emang nggak cocok jadi seme hiks ;_; anyway trims ya review nya^^

**Dea Mulyawan**: terimakasih Dea-ssi^^

**rinie hun**: ok rinie-ssi^^ ini udah update ya~ wah cium? Silahkan tapi awas di amuk Kkamjong :P trims ya reviewnya^^

**Seo Shin Young: **ne Shin Young-ssi mian ya typo-nya banyak T^T ini udah update.. mudahan suka ya^^ trims reviewnya

**Oniiex: ** Sehun, tuh dibilang lucu / *Sehun blushing* ne ini chap 2 nya ya, mudah nggak kecewa XD trims udah review^^

** :** waaa aku juga cinta banget sama KaiHun^^ haha BaekYeol emang gitu :P trims ya udah review^^

**milky: **waaa terimakasih ya milky-ssi. semoga suka chap 2 nya^^

**Sehunnie: **ini udah update~ trims reviewnya^^

**Maaf kalo Chap ini tidak memuaskan dan garing *bow***

**REVIEW JUTHETO~~~~ Bbuing-Bbuing^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wrong Feels - KaiHun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**Riry**  
**Sehun milik Kai. Kai milik Sehun. kalaupun Sehun milik saya**  
**bakal saya kasihin sama Kai XD dan saya bakal nikah sama Wu Yi Fan, eh tapi kayanya Kris juga pengen deh sama Sehun, ya udah saya sama Chanyeol aja XD *dikutili Baekhyun* **

**EXO milik Tuhan, mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan SM…. Fans tentunya^^b**  
**KaiHun/ slight KrisHun – KaiLu/ EXO couple**

**Warn: Shounen-ai, BL, Typo(s)!, tidak sesuai EYD, gaje dan kenistaan lainnya.**

**!**  
**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.  
**.**

**.**

**The Wrong Feels - KaiHun**

_Chapter 3_

.

.

.

.

.

'_hyung…'_

_._

_._

Sehun menggigil.

Ia menutup rapat kedua matanya, lututnya melemas. cengkraman kuat pada sikut kirinya membuat otaknya tidak berfungsi. Ingin sekali ia berlari tapi tenaganya seketika menguap begitu saja.

"mau kemana anak manis?"

Orang asing itu berbisik, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika. Indranya menangkap bau alkohol pekat yang menguar dari mulut itu. Demi Tuhan Sehun tidak ingin membuka matanya. Ia menunduk, lehernya menekuk kuat.

Perintah otaknya tidak berkerja, seakan tubuhnya menolak perintah itu, ia ingin bergerak, ia ingin berlari tapi tidak bisa.

.

.

'_hyung…..'_

_._

_._

_._

"hei lihat, manis sekali bukan?"

Kali ini tubuhnya bergetar, tangan kasar lelaki gila itu tengah mengelus kulit pipinya seduktif. Tapi ia tetap mempertahankan pejaman matanya.

"apa dia seorang pria?"

Salah seorang dari mereka bertanya. Suaranya sangat berat, Sehun yakin pasti wajahnya tidak lebih baik dari suaranya yang mengerikan itu.

"benarkah? Aku kira dia anak perempuan….."

"manis sekali….,"

"astaga kulitnya sangat lembut!"

"aku rasa dia bisa bermain dulu dengan kita? Bagaimana?"

"tentu saja, pasti tubuhnya yang langsing ini sangat nikmat,"

Setelah itu Sehun merasa benda kenyal mengapit telinga kanannya. Yang ia ketahui bibir pria gila itu.

"tolong lepaskan aku ahjussi, aku ingin pulang.." Suaranya bergetar, ia hampir menangis ketakutan.

"tidak bisa… sebelum kami mencicipi tubuh indahmu manis….."

.

.

Nafasnya memburu.

.

.

Ia tidak kuat lagi, ia yakin setelah ini kakinya sudah tidak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya, tapi ia harus melakukannya sebelum para brengsek itu berbuat lebih jauh padanya.

"lepaskan!" Sehun menghentakan lengannya.

Tapi, Ia bahkan belum melangkah ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya dikunci oleh tangan-tangan besar dan kuat. Namun ia tetap berontak.

.

.

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU!"

.

.

Sehun meronta, mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya untuk melepaskan tangan-tangan besar itu, namun tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan pria besar yang tengah terbahak puas itu.

"tolong lepaskan aku! apa yang kalian inginkan?!,"

.

.

"UGH! LEPASKAN!"

.

.

.

BUKK!

.

.

Seketika nyeri menyebar ditubuhnya. Kepalanya berputar

Pandangannya menggelap.

Seseorang memukul tengkuknya keras hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hey Kris pelan-pelan!"

Kris tetap meneruskan langkahnnya, tidak mendangarkan perkataan sang manager yang sejak tadi menyuruhnya berjalan pelan. Ia benar-benar tergesa, dan itu mengundang tanya orang-orang yang dibelakangnya.

Dalam langkahnya Kris berfikir, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia sebegini khawatirnya terhadap Sehun?

Entahlah ia tidak tau, ia hanya mengikuti perintah otaknya untuk bergegas memeriksa dengan matanya sendiri kalau maknae itu memang sedang berada dimobil dan tertidur seperti yang mereka katakan.

Ah tapi patut saja ia khawatir. Sehun itu ceroboh, Sehun itu masih kecil, bahkan ia terlalu polos untuk anak seusianya. Dia begitu imut seperti balita, dan juga kadang sangat menyebalkan karna tingkah kekanakannya itu. Dan Kris yakin kalau manager dan member EXO-K sudah hapal benar dengan sifat Sehun itu, yang ia bingungkan adalah, kenapa mereka semua tega meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dimobil? Ia tahu benar kalau keputusan manager untuk tidak memboyong Sehun ikut serta kedalam untuk menjemputnya itu adalah keputusan tepat, tapi seharusnya ada seseorang yang menemaninya, sekali lagi.. Sehun itu ceroboh, sangat ceroboh. Sehun masih harus ditemani layaknya seorang bayi, ia bahkan pernah nyaris tertabrak mobil saat sedang asik meminum Bubble Tea nya dan dia ia tidak pernah bisa mengikat tali sepatunya dengan benar-kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak merapikannya-,bahkan pernah nyaris saja ia terjatuh-karna menginjak tali sepatu itu- dari tangga loby apatement kalo saja ia tidak sigap menangkap tubuh maknae yang terlampau kurus itu. Ya, walau bagaimana pun Sehun itu maknae, dengan segala sikap kekanakannya seharusnya para hyung menyadari kalau mereka itu harus ekstra menjaga anggota termuda itu. Kris juga seorang leader, ia patut khawatir, dan menurutnya ini perasaan yang wajar. Mungkin wajar...

"Hyung dimana kau memarkir mobilnya?" Kris berbalik menatap orang-orang yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"karna itu dari tadi aku berteriak memanggilmu Kris," managernya menyahuti.

Kris salah tingakah sendiri menyadari kalau dirinya bahkan tidak mengetahui letak Van mereka.  
lalu ia menatap Jongin yang berjalan melewatinya dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat.

Ah apa mungkin hanya perasaannya saja? Wajah Jongin kan memang begitu *lol XD ketawa dulu boleh? XDDDDD*

"Kai tunggu!" Kris menyusul, ia berjalan dibelakang Jongin yang tidak menghiraukannya, sepertinya bocah itu tidak dalam suasanan hati yang baik. Ya sudah.

Lalu ia memperlambat langkahnya dan mensejajarkan diri dengan manager, dan member lainnya.

Baru saja ia ingin mengecek ponselnya ketika tiba-tiba teriakan Jongin sepeti memukul jantungnya.

.

.

.

"SEHUNNA, EODIYA!"

.

Kai terkejut saat ia membuka pintu Van itu dan mendapati kalau kekasihnya tidak ada.

.

"SEHUNNIE?!"

Terdengar beberapa langkah yang berlari kearahnya, ia tidak memperdulikan.

"Kai ada apa?!"

Juga teriakan beberapa member yang juga tidak ia perdulikan.

Yang iya perdulikan hanya lah; DIMANA OH SEHUN?!  
Kai masuk kedalam Van, meneliti setiap sudut dan kolong, barang kali Sehun terjatuh saat tidur dan nyelip dibawah Jok (?)

Kai mulai panik, asumsi-asumi buruk mulai merasuki otaknya. Astaga dimana kekasihnya itu?!

Dengan sigap ia mengabil ponselnya dan menelpon nomor Sehun, dan seketika itu juga ia frustasi karna nomor yang ia tuju tidak aktif. Ia mencoba sekali lagi namun hasilnya sama, ponsel Sehun sedang tidak aktif.

.

.

"YA! SEHUNNA!" ia memlemparkan ponselnya ke jok.

.

.

Kai berteriak lagi membuat orang-orang dibelakangnya bertambah khawatir.

"ada apa?"

.

.

"kenapa kau berteriak?!"

.

.

"Sehun, Sehun kenapa?!"

.

.

Kai benar-benar kalut sekarang, ia berlari-lari mengelilingi Van mereka, melempar pandangan kesekitar tapi ia bahkan tidak menemukan batang hidung kekasihnya itu.

.

.

"HYUNG! SEHUN TIDAK ADA!" Kai berteriak frustasi.

.

.

.

"APA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"hei bocah bangun kau!"

Pria bertubuh besar itu menedang tubuh Sehun yang meringkuk tidak sadarkan diri.

Tidak hanya sekali, bahkan berkali-kali menyepakan kaki besarnya sampai terdengar erangan dari mulut pria bertubuh kurus itu.

Salah seorang dari mereka, yang bertubuh lebih kecil melangkah maju dan berjongkok di depan tubuh Sehun.

Tiba-tiba tangannya menjambak rambut Sehun hingga pria berkulit putih susu itu mengerang.

"aaargh—"

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau tidur, manis? Cepat layani kami!" seru pria besar itu seraya menyeringai, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang kuning.

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya bisa mengerang merasakan sakit yang mejalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Ia bahkan belum mendapatkan seluruh kesadarannya ketika salah seorang dari mereka kembali menjambak rambutnya, namun kali ini lebih keras dan menyakitkan.

"le-lepaskan—" ujar Sehun dengan suara lemah dan serak, sungguh ia tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi setelah 4 pria dewasa itu mendendangi tubuhnya.

"jangan harap sebelum kami belum terpuaskan!"

Sahut pria yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan. Ia menyulut putung rokoknya dengan batang rokok teman lain yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya. Mereka berada disalah satu ruangan kosong yang masih berada di gang sempit itu. Mereka memutuskan membawa dan mencabuli anak itu disini saja, membawa ketempat lain terlalu berbahaya, bisa-bisa ada orang yang melihat mereka yang tengah menggotong tubuh yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Lagi pula tempat ini sepi, tidak mungkin ada orang yang akan melewati gang kecil yang terkenal angker ini. Mereka pun sebenarnya merasa aneh, kenapa ada anak manis yang sepertinya bukan pemulung atau gelandangan-karna dilihat dari pakaiannya yang rapi dan terlihat mahal- ini melewati gang kecil dan gelap ini. Ah mereka menganggap ini adalah suatu keberuntungan yang sangat kebetulan. Kapan lagi mereka bisa mendapatkan tubuh indah milik pria berwajah manis ini?

"cepat buka saja bajunya! Aku sudah tidak sabar," seru pria betubuh besar.

Sehun menangis, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan situasi seperti ini.

.

.

_Ya Tuhan tolong aku.._

_._

_Jongin Hyung... Suho hyung... hyung... hyung... tolong aku..._

_._

Sehun terisak, ia semakin meringkuk memeluk tubuh kecilnya. Menggerakkan kepalanya berusaha melepaskan cekalan di rambutnya.

"le..paskan... hiks—kh" hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan, tenaga nya benar-benar habis bahkan hanya untuk berbicara.

"jangan harap manis,"

Sehun merasakan cengraman dirambutnya semakin menjadi-jadi, ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri menahan erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tak lama, ia merasa ada yang menarik celananya paksa, reflek ia menendang-nendangkan kakinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan!" teriaknya ketakutan.

"diam kau!" pria betubuh besar itu melayang kan hantamannya kewajah Sehun, membuat kepalanya terbentur dinding di sebelahnya dengan keras. Seketika itu juga juga Sehun merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada kepalanya, carian hangat pun terasa melewati dahi dan wajahnya. Hingga masuk kedalam mulutnya dan saat itu juga ia menyadari kalau kepalanya berdarah.

Namun ia tidak menyerah, ia terus menggerakan tubuhnya, meronta sekuat-kuatnya, menedang-nendangkan kakinya, hingga dua orang itu sedikit kewalahan mengatasi tubuh Sehun yang berontak.

"hei kalian berdua! Bantu kami membuka pakaian bocah ini!" intrupsi si kurus pada dua temannya yang asik menyesap minuman keras di sudut sana, Yang hanya di tanggapi dengan kekehan mengejek, "masa begitu saja tidak sanggup?"

Si tubuh besar kembali melayangkan kepalan tangannya, namun kali ini kedada kurus Sehun, membuatnya terbatuk hebat merasakan ngilu di dadanya. Dan ia merasakan kalau ia kehilangan sebagian pasokan oksigen untuk paru-parunya.

.

Srek.

.

Kaos yang dipakai Sehun berhasil di robek oleh si tubuh besar, sweaternya bahkan sudah tercecer dengan nasib yang sama.

Sehun hanya bisa beteriak dan berontak dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Bahkan ia merasa kalau ia berada diambang batas kesadarnya. Tapi ia harus mempertahannya kesadarannya yang yaris hilang itu, ia tidak mau tubuhnya di kotori oleh orang-orang menjijikan macam ini. Ia terus berjuang, berdoa dalam hati dan memanggil-manggil nama-nama orang yang ia cinta.

Orang tua nya, Kim Jongin kekasihnya, Hyung-Hyungnya yang sangat menyayanginya. Untuk itu ia tidak akan menyerah, ia tidak mau mati mengenaskan seperti ini, ia masih ingin membahagiiakan orang tuanya, membuat mereka bangga. Ia masih ingin mencintai Kim Jongin lebih dari ini. Ia masih ingin disayangi oleh para Hyung nya, ia masih ingin memberi kebahagia kepada semua orang yang di kenalnya.

.

_Tuhan tolong aku..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"mana Sehun?! SEHUNNA!"

Kris seperti orang yang sedang terserang serangan jantung mendadak, perasaan buruk yang sejak tadi memenuhi pikirannya seperti datang kepermukaan. ia berseru sambil berlari ke arah Van, dan mengecek setiap inci sudut mobil itu, menghiraukan Jongin yang berlari-lari dan berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Ia juga mengabaikan manager, Suho dan Luhan yang melakukan hal yang sama.

Area parkir yang tadinya legang itu menjadi ramai oleh teriakkan mereka. Memanggil-manggil nama maknae mereka yang pergi entah kemana. Kegaduhan itu mengundang kepanikan para petugas.

Melihat itu Kai langsung menghampiri salah seorang dari mereka. Dengan nafas yang memburu dan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya ia langsung bertanya dengan setengah berteriak, "apa kau melihat seorang pria yang keluar dari mobil ini? Dia memakai swearter berwarna biru tua dan memakai kaos putih, apa kau melihatnya?!"  
"di-dia, dia berkulit putih, ia sedikit lebih rendah dariku, apa kau melihatnya?!" Kai mencecar petugas itu dengan sederet pertanyaan, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa paniknya, bahkan pertanyaan itu lebih mirip bentakan karna ia bertanya dengan teriakan dan nafas yang memburu.

Petugas itu terlihat begitu shock dan menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dari Jongin.

"ma-maaf aku tidak melihatnya," ujarnya gugup melihat aura yang mengerikan dari pria dihadapannya.

Mendengar itu amarah Jongin memuncak, ia langsung menyambar kerah baju petugas itu.

.

"APA KAU BILANG?! TIDAK TAHU?!" teriaknya kencang.

"KAU PETUGAS DISINI, HARUSNYA KAU MENGETAHUINYA!"

Teriakan keras Jongin mebuat manager dan member lain terkejut. Mereka langsung berlari kearah Jongin dan mencekal pria yang tengah terbakar amarah itu.

"YA! Kim Jongin lepaskan! Hei kau bisa membunuhnya!" manager nya panik bukan main, melihat Jongin yang seperti benar-benar kesetanan dan meluapkan ketakutannya kepada petugas yang sama sekali tidak bersalah.

Suho dan Luhan juga berusaha melepaskan tangan Jongin yang mencengkeram kerah baju petugas itu.

Telinga Jongin seakan pegas. Ia tidak bisa mendengar teriakan Hyung Hyung nya, ia hanya bisa berteriak-teriak kepada petugas yang menurutnya sangat bodoh itu. Untuk apa dia bertugas di basement ini kalau ia bahkan tidak melihat manusia sebesar Sehun itu?!

"DEMI TUHAN JONGIN LEPASKAN!" teriakan keras Suho seketika menyadarkannya, ia langsung melepaskan cengkramannya, dan seketika itu juga tubuh petugas itu merosot kebawah dengan terbatuk-batuk. Luhan langsung membantu petugas itu menjauh dari Jongin, takut-takut pria yang sedang kalap itu kembali menyerang petugas yang sebenarnya tidak bersalah itu.

Jongin terdiam, nafasnya benar-benar memburu. Kepalanya berputar-putar. Tangannya terkepal erat menahan marahnya. Sesalpun ikut meramaikan perasaanya yang sedang campur aduk itu.

Sehun tidak ada. Kekasihnya itu tidak ada.

"Hyung ponselnya tidak aktif," Jongin mendengar suara Suho dan langsung membuatnya makin frustasi. Ia merosot jatuh kelantai, pikirannya seakan kosong. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Suho menghampiri Jongin yang terlihat kacau, ia berjongkok dan memeluk tubuh itu.

"manager hyung sudah menghubungi pihak bandara, mereka akan menyetel ulang kamera sisi tv disini," ia mengelap keringat yang membanjiri wajah pria tampan itu.

Ia tidak menyalahkan Jongin yang kalap seperti ini. Jongin, walaupun ia memilik sikap dewasa melebihi pria berumur 19 tahun pada umumnya, namun ia pasti memilik sikap rentan. Ia masih remaja yang baru akan menapaki dunia kedewasaan. Ia pasti memiliki sikap kekanakan yang di rasakan remaja seumurannya. Suho memakluminya, Jongin bukan lah Kris dan Luhan yang benar-benar memiliki sifat yang penyabar. Jongin adalah Jongin, pria yang sebenarnya tangguh namun ia terlalu menyayangi kekasihnya hingga perasaan takut itu menyelubungi hatinya.

"tapi ponselnya tidak aktif hyung," Suho merasakan dadanya terohok mendengar jawaban lirih itu. Ia tahu betul kalau sebelum nya Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah mematikan ponselnya jika ia pergi jauh. Tapi Suho tidak ingin beranggapan buruk. Mungkin ponsel Sehun sedang habis baterai atau sinyal nya sedang buruk.

Dan tiba-tiba ia mengigat firasat buruknya saat meninggalkan Sehun tadi. Ia seharusnya tidak melakukan itu, ia seharusnya mengikuti kata hatinya untuk kembali kemobil dan menemani Sehun.

"tenang lah Jongin, bahkan petugas sudah mencari diluar, mungkin ia sedang berjalan-jalan sebentar." Suho kembali menenangkan Jongin yang sepertinya hampir menangis. Mungkin kalimat itu juga untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, meyakinkan kalau perasaan buruk yang kian menyiksanya ini tidak benar adanya.

Ia menatap Kris yang sedang berbicara dengan Luhan dan beberpa petugas. lalu menatap manager yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dan terakhir menatap kesekeliling dan menundukan kepalanya.

.

.

'_ya Tuhan... dimana kau Oh Sehun...'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

"tuan, oprator kami melaporkan kalau setengah jam yang lalu ada pria yang keluar dari mobil ini, ciri-cirinya sama seperti yang anda sebutkan. Dia sendiri, dan berjalan keluar."

Jongin tersentak, ia langsung berlari keluar setelah mendengar penuturan salah satu petugas itu.

.

.

"YA! YA! KIM JONGIN!" managernya berteriak.

Suho langsung berlari keluar menyusul Jongin, bahkan Kris yang sedang berbicara dengan Luhan ikut berlari keluar. Ia menghiraukan teriakan manager. Di melupakan fakta kalau ia seorang leader, dan seharusnya ia harus memenangkan situasi bukan malah kalut seperti ini. Tapi ketakutan ini begitu menyiksanya, ia bahkan sudah dibutakan oleh perasaan kalut itu. Ia tau resiko kalau mereka semua keluar dari sini dan berkeliaran diluar. Ia tau kalau ada fans yang melihat akan mengundang perhatian besar. Tapi ia sudah tidak memperdulikan itu. Yang ia tau ia harus menemukan Sehun sekarang. Dan ia berharap diluar sana tidak akan ada fans, mengingat kalau ini sudah lewat dari tengah malam.

.

.

.

Jongin berlari, menatap keberbagai arah. Mencari keberadaan kekasihnya yang entah kemana. Jalanan sudah legang, bahkan hanya ada beberapa mobil disana. tapi ia tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda Sehun.

"kemana kau Oh Sehun..." ia bergumam sambil terus berlari, ia tidak tahu kemana, ia hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya. Dibelakang, ia mendangar Suho yang berteriak-eriak memintanya berhenti. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur kalap. Yang ia tau hanya; ia harus menemukan Oh Sehun.

Apa ini salahnya?

Ya, ini salahnya karna ia sudah meninggkan kekasihnya itu sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak mendengarkan nasehat Suho. Ini salah nya, Sehun menghilang karna salahnya.

.

.

.

"BODOH!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kris terdiam, ia berdiri terengah sambil memegangi lututnya. Tidak, ia bukan orang seperti ini. Ia pasti bisa berfikir jernih. Ia bukan tipikal orang yang mudah kalut. Ia harus tenang, harus bisa menengkan hatinya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

'_Sehunnie dimana kau... Sehun...'_

.

.

Ia memejamkan matanya erat. Jujur, hatinya memang sudah benar-benar sesak. Ia sudah bekeliling sekitar sini, bakan ia sudah dua kali berkeliling namun hasilnya nihil. Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan Sehun. Hanya ada segelintir orang dan mereka semua tidak melihat ciri-ciri seperti Sehun.

Kris menutup wjahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia hampir gila...

Ini sudah terlalu larut, kemana perginya anak itu? Tidak biasanya ia berlaku seperti ini. Sehun penakut, ia tidak akan berani keluar malam kalau saja... kalau saja...

.

tunggu..

.

Seingatnya, dulu ia dan Sehun... dan Chanyeol...

.

.

"AH!" Kris langsung menegakan tubuhnya. Ia mengingat sesuatu.

Ya, pasti... pasti... iya yakin itu.

.

tanpa befikir lagi, Kris berlari. Ia berlari kencang membelah sepinya jalan itu, menembus dinginnya udara malam. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. ia melapalkan doa disetiap langkahnya.

.

.

'_Sehun...'_

.

.

.

* * *

Ditempat lain, seseorang tengah memperjuangkan hidupnya. Ia senantiasa berdoa. Mungkinkah Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk tetap hidup dan mengirimkan seorang penyelamat untuknya?

* * *

.

.

.

Kris berlari, ia bahkan mengiraukan lampu lalu lintas yang masih berwarna hijau, ia juga tidak memperdulikan bunyi klakson dan beberapa cacian yang keluar dari pengemudi itu.

.

.

'_Sehun...'_

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

.

.

.

.

.

Errrrrrrr-umm-uhuk-mmmmm hai~~^^hehe eerr yorobeun, masih inget sama aku? *hujan sendal*

Dududuh maaf deh maaf maaf yah maafin maaf udah melantarin ff ini ._.

Aduh mau jelasin apa dong ya banyak banget huhu T^T nanti kalo dijelasih bakalan lebih panjang dari cerita ini/sobs/ ff ini udah ilang dua kali. aku frustasi. Dan tugas-tugas. aku tambah frustasi.

Nah aku ngetik ini kurang dari sejam lho~ aku lagi di taman, dengerin _Don't Go, baby, _ dan _Peter Pan, _tiba-tiba dapet pencerahan pas habis baca ff yang judulnya _unexpected. _ Kalian tau nggak tentang ff itu? Sumpah itu keren lho, aku suka

Maka dari itu aku minta maaf kalo chap ini sangat jauh dari kata bagus TT soalnya dadakan hiks;; dan satu lagi TYPO! Yeah~ u know my problem x_x

eh aku ngerasa ini Chap kok yah KrisHun banget ._. /abaikan/

btw aku mau minta tanggepan nih, itu Sehun bakal di-ANU(?) apa nggak ya ._.? aaaack apaan ini... maksudnya gini... um gimana ya... kalaupun Sehun bakal di-EHM- sama om om itu tapi aku nggak bakal ceritain disini, maksudnya di skip gitu... sumpah aku nggak bisa deh ensi ensian O_O maaf kalo ada yang minta dinaikin rate nya x_x maaf aku masih kecil T^T tapi kurang ajar sih suka baca-baca yang rate nya M x_x

eh aku udah ngede kok, jadi tunggu aja deh aku belajar dulu buat nulisnya~~ mmm dan berarti aku harus baca yang rate M dulu dong biar bisa bikin nya hehehe XDDDDDDDD #modus

boong deh boong :P kalo ada yang mau bikinin boleh deh yah?^^ LOLS

eeeeeh jangan deh Jongin aja belom ngerasain Sehun! Huh!

/ini labil dan tolong abaikan/

Yaudahlah, Intinya aku minta maaf maafin ya teman-teman

Dan masih mau review?^^

Gamsaheyong!^^


End file.
